bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sumani Hokai
| image = | name = | kanji = | race = | birthday = August 12th | age = 19 | gender =Female | height = 5ft 4in | weight =100lbs | eyes = | hair = | blood type =AB | affiliation = None | previous affiliation = | occupation = Student | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations =Human world | marital status =Single | relatives = | education = | status =Active | signature skill =Hakyou }} is a Human who has developed unique abilities. Appearance Sumani is of average height. She has long blond hair to her shoulders and keeps part of it up. She often dresses very conservatively, not liking to show a lot of skin like other girls. Personality Though she can seem very serious at times, Sumani is very gentle and fun loving. She is a great friend to all. She takes school very serious, wishing to get a good job when she graduates. Her studies get in the way of her fun sometimes. She is very conservative in nature, believing she must be proper. She does not use harsh words nor does she act like most girls her age, being more adult than most. This is reflected in her dress where she shows as little skin as possible. She is a germophobe, wearing gloves at most times to not dirty her hands. She hates getting any amount of dirt on herself and is known to whimper at times when she does get dirty. Her fear came from an incident when she was five years old in which her brother pushed her into a pile of pig excrement. Since that day, she could not stand any kind of dirt and showers for two hours at a time up to 4 times a day. She is also afraid of death. The thought of dying causes her to break down a bit though she has been slowly getting past this due to having to accept the death of her grandparents. History Sumani was born in a small town in Japan. Growing up she always had the ability to see ghosts and the like. She never found it out of the ordinary until she was 13 years of age in which she began talking about it to friends. They told her she was crazy and she realized that others could not see them. When she was 18 she saw her first Hollow. Terrified, she ran for her life. Three weeks later she saw another. This time she could not run. Fearing for her life, she held her hands out in what she know was a futile effort to save her life. When she looked up though, the Hollow was contained within a barrier. It was then that she first met a Shinigami. The Shinigami asked her how she put that barrier up but she said she did not even know that she had done that. Since that day, she has slowly learned to control her powers and has gained the ability to use them on command. Powers and Abilities Hakyou (破鏡 Broken Mirror): Through unknown means, Sumani gained unique abilities involving barriers. :Gyaku (逆 Reverse): Sumani summons a barrier over a target. The barrier is reinforced from the inside, trapping the target. The barrier constantly drains spiritual power to further reinforce itself. Any attack used within the barrier is reflected back at the user. The barrier can be cut through from the outside. :Seijō (正常 Normal): Creates a normal outside reinforced barrier around a target. The barrier can be cut through from the inside. :Jōmae (錠前 Lock) creates a small barrier over several targets that stops them in place, completely preventing movement or anything else that would involve its use. Category:Human Category:Female